looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tick Tock Tuckered
Tick Tock Tuckered is a 1944 Looney Tunes short directed by Bob Clampett. Plot Porky and Daffy are sleeping away the alarm clock begins to ring at 6:00 a.m. Porky turns away from the clock and they resume sleeping until four hours later when Porky realizes how late they are. They quickly dress and get into their car before zooming to work. Upon arrival, Daffy and Porky run into the building, only to slow down and tip-toe inside the room. They manage to clock in around 11:15, just in time to be caught by the boss despite Daffy changing the time on the device. He starts to speak to them in a calm manner, eventually yelling at them and telling them they will be fired if they ever show up late again! The following night, Porky and Daffy prepare for bed around 8:00 p.m. Daffy isn't very happy about this but Porky reminds him that they can't show up late again or else they're out of jobs. So after he turns out the light, Porky goes to bed. At first all is calm... until a cat and dog begin to make too much noise as they chase each other. Porky gets up and throws a shoe outside the window, then thinking he hit both animals, he turns away and prepares to get back into bed - only to be hit with the shoe in the process as the cat and the dog team up to throw the shoe back. Porky tries again, this time closing the window, but the shoe flies in through the other window... Porky decides to try a third time, only this time he uses a book titled The Falcon. But like with the shoe, a sequel to the book titled The Falcon Returns hits Porky. Later, the clouds part to reveal the moon and the window shade begins to rise, causing moonlight to shine into the room. Porky gets up and shields his eyes before getting out of bed to close the shade, which seemingly develops a mind of its own. Multiple times it threatens to rise, only to instantly shut when Porky catches it in the act. This tricks Porky into believing it is shut and he returns to bed. However, the shade resumes raising, then shutting as he looks at it. This continues for a couple of minutes until Porky has finally had it and he yanks the shade to hang under his bed. But when the uncooperative shade snaps away, it pulls the bed springs out with it from Porky's bed, causing his bed to fly against the wall and Porky to fall out of the frame. Shortly after, the moon started to annoy Daffy, who then marched up to the window with a rifle and fired at the moon, causing it to drop down and surprise Daffy, who remarks "Unbelievable, isn't it?" Even later at 2:00 a.m., a thunderstorm occurs. Porky gets up to shut the window and gets into bed with Daffy, as his bed is still ruined. A puddle on the roof leaks onto the bed and Daffy investigates it. And just for a moment, he thinks Porky wet the bed until rain drips onto his face. He angrily yells and opens an umbrella. Porky warns him its bad luck but Daffy refuses to listen. Just then, lightning strikes the umbrella. Daffy unhappily complains he has enemies and accidentally makes things worse ("I might as well be sleeping under Niagara Falls!") when the small puddle on the ceiling opens and causes a massive wave of water to rain down on the two of them, causing the entire bed to break and fall to the floor. As a result, Porky and Daffy spend the rest of the night inside shelves of their dresser when the alarm suddenly rings to signal them it is time to get up. At first, upon seeing it, Porky goes back to sleep but seconds later he wakes up Daffy and they quickly rush to get to work again. Unfortunately as they arrive, Daffy and Porky see that their workplace is closed on Sundays and Porky told Daffy that they don't have to work that day. Daffy even said, "Now he tells me" before he beats himself up in his head. So they quickly rush back home to return to bed. As soon as the alarm resumes ringing, Porky blasts it with a shotgun and goes back to sleep. Availability * (1986) VHS - Viddy-Oh! For Kids Cartoon Festivals: Porky Pig and Daffy Duck Cartoon Festival Featuring "Tick Tock Tuckered" * (1988) VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Just Plain Daffy * (1992) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes Vol. 2, Side 10: Variations on a Theme * (1999) VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 12: Porky and Daffy (1995 Turner dubbed version) * (2010) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Daffy Duck: Frustrated Fowl (remastered and restored) Notes * This short is a color remake of "Porky's Badtime Story". ** In this short, Daffy Duck replaces Gabby Goat as Porky Pig's roommate. * The gag where Porky threw a book out the window only to have a sequel of that same book come in and hit Porky was previously used in "Notes to You". * The boss character in this cartoon was a caricature of Clampett's immediate boss, production manager Ray Katz. * The original titles have said to have the opening music in the credits. However, this is just a recreation and no one knows when the credits now really air as of 1950. * Blue Ribbon uses the 1945-55 version of the Merrie Melodies music as there is original audio from the film. * The English audiotrack on NTSC DVD release of this short as a part of ''Looney Tunes Super Stars' Daffy Duck: Frustrated Fowl ''uses "WB Zooming shield sound effect" taken from "This Is a Life?", however, Boomerang Streaming Service release of this short retains the original reissue music cue with 1945-55 WB zooming shield sound effect. * The US dubbed version keeps the original BR closing cue, used in "The Wacky Wabbit", while the EU duses the 1941-55 ending cue. The EU dubbed version sometimes airs on CN USA, although this could be a time-compressed USA print, but not many pre-1948 cartoons air in PAL speed, usually at NTSC. Gallery Tick tock-1-.jpg|Low Quality TC IMG_3072.png IMG_3073.png IMG_3074.png File:TIck_Tock_Tuckered_1.png File:Tick_Tock_Tuckered_2.png IMG_3075.png IMG_3076.png IMG 3077.png File:Tick_TOck_Tuckered_3.png IMG 3078.PNG IMG_3079.png IMG_3080.png IMG 3081.png IMG_3082.png IMG_3083.png File:Tick_Tock_Tuckered_4.png IMG_3084.png IMG_3085.png IMG_3086.png Ticktocktuckeredgettowork.png IMG_3087.png IMG_3088.png IMG_3089.png IMG_3090.png IMG_3091.png File:Tick_Tock_Tuckered_5.png IMG_3092.png IMG_3093.png IMG_3094.png IMG_3095.png IMG_3096.png IMG_3097.png IMG_3098.png IMG_3099.png IMG_3100.png IMG_3101.png IMG_3102.png IMG_3103.png IMG_3104.png IMG_3105.png IMG_3106.png IMG_3107.png IMG_3108.png IMG_3109.png IMG_3110.png IMG_3111.png IMG_3112.png IMG_3113.png IMG_3114.png IMG_3115.png IMG_3116.png IMG_3117.png IMG_3118.png IMG_3119.png IMG_3120.png IMG_3121.png ImagesCA5GN04C.jpg IMG_3122.png IMG_3123.png IMG_3124.png IMG_3125.png IMG_3126.png IMG_3127.png IMG_3128.png IMG_3129.png IMG_3130.png IMG_3131.png IMG_3132.png IMG_3133.png IMG_3134.png IMG_3135.png IMG_3136.png IMG_3137.png IMG_3138.png IMG_3139.png References External Links * Tick Tock Tuckered at SuperCartoons.net Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:1944 Category:Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Caricatures of real people Category:Cartoons with missing Leon Schlesinger credits